The Overlord
by wilfre63
Summary: What if Wilfre made and deal with the Devil? *Rate T for mild horror in description*


The clouds swirled in the sky above Wilfre's cathedral. Purple clouds and clumps of colour in the surrounding area set the eerie scene. Shadow creatures were perched on roofs, their pale eyes staring into the sky as their dark bodies began to deteriorate. Their master was dead. The Darkness was failing. They had no use anymore...

As the last of the Shadows faded away, light began to take lead once again: the sun raising into the sky and scattering the clouds. The gold rays spread out across the cathedral, searching through the windows until its bright tendrils fell on a Raposa.

His body was lying carelessly on the cold floor, suddenly warmed by the sunlight. He wore a blue jacket and trousers, a black tie and his grey hair drawn back into a ponytail.

This was Wilfre, the Overlord of Shadow and Darkness. He had ruled over the Raposa for many passing years, spreading the Shadows and leading them out from under houses and where the sunlight could not reach its rays. Wilfre would use the darkness to his own free will, but his powers were limited. You see, without the Shadow, he was just a Raposa.

He was King of the Darkness, leader of the Shadows. But now his reign had ended, and the light was taking over again. And the other Raposa knew what would happen to the world without him, but sometimes it's not about doing what you want. It's about doing what's right.

Wilfre was the world's hero and the world's enemy at the same time, without him it would have never existed. Because in a world full good there has to be evil.

Wilfre was dead, and he knew it. He always knew there was a place after death, but was never quite sure where exactly you would go. Yet now, standing on dark ground, he finally knew where...

Wilfre placed his paws one in front of the other on the dusty path. He stared at his surroundings: a deep red cavern leading into the unknown, eyes staring from holes in the walls. His mind raced from one point to another, but he kept his pace. Wilfre wasn't teh kind of Raposa that would lose to fear.

He stopped as the cavern opened up, showing numerous tunnels leading into the distance. A large stone throne caught his eye, sparkling with what seemed to be shards of crystal. Wilfre approached with caution, well aware of a creature stalking him from the right.

There was a deep rumble before he was thrown across the floor, hitting the uneven wall on the other side. Wilfre creaked open his clenched eyes to reveal a strange beast striding toward him.

He followed it with his eyes from top to bottom: a large muscular body coated with scales, a swinging tail and a triangular head with a pointed muzzle. Its teeth were rotten and uneven, jagging out from its skull in an untidy fashion.

The creature froze and walked to the side, showing Wilfre the left side of its body. Ribs were showing through its skin, painted with crusty blood and ripped flesh. Somewhere inside there was a beating heart visable, pumping black blood through its body.

Wilfre shivered and backed up against the wall, noticing more appearing from every corner. The scent of death filled the air.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words were spoken. Wilfre was sure he couldn't die after death... but what did he know?

There was a bone shaking thud, the creatures scattering. Wilfre looked up to see a tall figure standing above him.

 **You must be Wilfre.**

The words echoed through his brain. He clutched his head. "Yes, that's me. How do you know my name?" he paused and stood up, only reaching up to the figure's waist. His pupils narrowed. "...What are you?"

There was a deep laugh, but nothing moved.

 **...I know the names of every soul here. You are nothing more than one of them.**

The figure pointed a long finger to the creatures hiding in the cracks amongst the stones.

"What are they?"

 **They are the souls of the once living.**

 _Once living..._ what are you talking about? If they're dead, and I'm dead... why don't I look like them?"

 **Because I need you, Wilfre. There is more needed from you than just your life. You see, you and I are alike...**

Wilfre stared up at him. "I refuse to do anything for you. I am my own Rapo, and I don't like being bossed around by people. Especially by people like you."

 **You were always the stubborn one...**

 _Stubborn...?"_

 **SILENCE!**

The figures hand swung out and grabbed Wilfre by the throat. He struggled in his grip, his paws scratching violently.

 **You think you are in control, you are wrong. You're so engulfed in your own self-importance that you forgot that you are _nothing_ without the Darkness. You are just a frail, weak _Raposa_.**

Flames erupted from the ground as the hands around Wilfre's throat tightened. Light splashed out across the figure's face and revealed a set of yellowing horns and dark red skin draped with scars. His teeth were stright and sharp, a forked white tounge winding around the points.

Wilfre's yellow eyes stared into the empty sockets of the figure, a snarl whipping at him cruelly.

 **I am in control.**

He fell to the floor, dust rising from the ground, and curled close to himself. The figure was right, he really _was_ nothing more than a Raposa: small, fragile and, most of all, defenceless.

Wilfre looked up as the figure snorted. "W-who are you...?"

There was a dull pause.

 **You may call me Lucifer.**

Lucifer. The Devil of the human world. Wilfre had only ever read about him, and had believed he was just a fable. Make-believe. But then he thought again: he wasn't real either, just the product of a child's imagination. Yet he was alive, so maybe imagination was strong enough to create life... that was why his world had existed.

Wilfre stood up and faced Lucifer. "You and I truly are alike after all."

 **That is why I chose you.**

What did you want me to do...?" he asked.

 **I need you...**

Wilfre raised an eyebrow.

 **You and I are powerful on our own, but together we can make a difference. With my power and your control over the Darkness, we can show the world there is more to life than what they know... that fear can always conquer over races. You see, fearful people are likely to be hearded well...**

There was a sharp pause.

 **...We can have our own world, Wilfre, we can be the Creator this time...**


End file.
